1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a back panel for a flat panel display apparatus, a flat panel display apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the back panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Flat panel display apparatuses, including organic light-emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses, include active back panels that include thin-film transistors (TFTs) and capacitors formed in each pixel, to realize high resolution displays.
In particular, oxide semiconductor TFTs are regarded as optimum devices for use in back panels of flat panel display apparatuses, because they provide excellent electrical characteristics and can be processed at a low temperature. However, the process for manufacturing back panels that include the oxide semiconductor TFTs includes the use of a plurality of mask processes, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.